Ghost-Witch
by Firefly98
Summary: Alicia Rane has lead a pretty normal life, until of course her powers kicked in. Everyone in her family, save for her sister and parents, have shunned her. The only logical thing to do? Send her to the institute. There, Alicia meets many new friends, as well as many new foes. Will everything be as she expected or is it all going to blow her mind? Rated t for moderate language


**Hey people! this is my first fanfic ever! I could really use reviews! please enjoy the world of Alicia Rane as she attends the Xavier Institute and makes new friends and foes.**

**If you've seen this idea and think I stole it, I promise I didn't, just let me know who the original author/idea was, I'll take it down.**

**I don't anything but my OC! X-men evolution belongs only to its original creators... though if it was mine, season one would have been longer...**

Prologue

My name is Alicia, I'm different.

How am I different? Well, I have powers… my aunt thinks I'm a witch, my family is still supportive of me though. One afternoon, I arrived home from another annoying day of school and we had guests.

"Alicia, this is Professor Xavier, he says he can help you."

My mother introduced me and I shook the man's hand. The professor wheeled his chair over next to our other guest, her name was Kitty.

"I'm Alicia, nice to meet you."

Sitting down, we discussed my staying at the institute. It was decided that my family would drop me off on Monday. Today was Friday. I spent the weekend packing my bags and baking away my nervousness. What was life going to be like at this new institute? Was I going to have any friends? I had so few now it was annoying. That Monday, we left our home town for the institute. Boy was I in for an adventure.

Chapter One: The Newby…

We pulled up in front of the institute and I jumped out of the car, grabbing my two bags from the trunk of the family truck.

"Gonna miss you dweeb." My sister said solemnly, punching me in the arm.

"Love you too, Dorkus." I said good-bye to my parents and the professor came out to greet me, bringing Kitty with him. He promised that each month there was a family visit that they were more than welcome to attend and that I would be taken great care of.

"See you guys in a month!" I dragged my one suitcase behind me, carrying my other. I also had a bag on my back full of the most important things on earth.

"So Alicia, you excited, 'cuz it's gonna be so great having another girl like me around."

"Like you? What … what are your powers?"

"I'll show you." She took my hand and together we slipped straight through the wall of the enormous mansion and opened the door for the professor.

"Whoa…" Kitty giggled and I laughed out loud. The professor smiled and asked Kitty to show me to my room.

"You and I are, like, sharing! My other roommate, Rogue, she decided to take a different room, we're just so different we get on each other's nerves, a lot."

"Cool, which bed is mine?"

Kitty showed me where to put my clothes and where I would sleep.

"So, what are your powers?"

"Let me show you," I smiled evilly and pulled out my spell book.

"Forever holle, voor altijd donker, licht een klein vuur op mijn hand, maar zonder een pijnlijke vonk (forever hollow, forever dark, light a small fire upon my hand, but without a painful spark)" My palm filled with fire, without burning. I blew it out and Kitty looked confused.

"It was a spell, I can also do this." I concentrated and my form flickered. My body became pale and sheer; I walked through the dresser, and then switched back.

"Whoa." Kitty looked amazed.

"I know right? My family is descended from the Dutch, so I use that language to cast spells. It's kind of normal for me."

"That explains the accent," Kitty laughed and I switched to my sheer form, following her back through the closed door. I was given a grand tour and suddenly caught the beauty of the place. The gorgeous and well-kept lawns, the woods, and the statues/fountains, it was amazing.

"Whoa hey, who's this?" A kid with a distinctly German accent walked up to Kitty.

"Kurt, this is Alicia, Alicia, this is a good friend of mine, Kurt."

"Hi," I put my hand out to shake his, but it wasn't until he slid right through me that I remembered I was in my Sheer form.

"Sorry, one sec." II changed form and put my hand back out, shaking his.

"Neat trick, the professor wants you to know that dinner is being served in ten minutes."

"Ooh! I know, Kurt can you teleport us there?"

"Sure!"

Kitty grabbed my hand and grabbed Kurt shoulder.

"Wait, Kitty, what is he…?" I was cut off by a 'poof' and we appeared over the top of a large dining table.

"Kitty!" I exclaimed as I fell on top of the table, Kurt apologized and Kitty almost laughed her but off.

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" everyone was staring at us and I suddenly realized that they were mostly looking at me.

In utter embarrassment, I suddenly became a sheer and fell through the table.

"Ugh!" I hit the floor and crawled out from underneath to face a relatively scary man standing over me.

"The new kid takes a teleport on her first day? Stand up kid."

I stood and noticed the mashed potatoes in my hair. Kitty laughed sheepishly and Kurt stepped in.

"Sorry, Logan, I miss-fired again," Kurt looked up at the man who sighed and told us to go clean up.

"Wait, I got this." I turned into a sheer and the potatoes plopped down into a bowl that I grabbed.

"Neat trick, half-pint, why don't you and elf here go clean up while I make a new batch of potatoes?"

They did and I followed Logan into the kitchen to wash the bowl I'd caught the potatoes in.

"So, uh, Logan? I'm Alicia Rane."

"Nice to meet you kid."

He was silent for the next couple minutes and I had a feeling that my stay at the institute was going to be nothing like I'd expected…

**So, Alicia has barely been at the institute for a day, and is starting to understand what the professor meant by hectic. **

**Review please! Don't be afraid to pitch ideas, I'll try to use them in either this or other fanfics I write!**


End file.
